Timetable
CHECKT DEN BLOG FÜR AKTUELLE INFOS!!!! PLEASE CHECK THE BLOG FOR UP TO DATE INFO!!!! CHECKT DEN BLOG FÜR AKTUELLE INFOS!!!! PLEASE CHECK THE BLOG FOR UP TO DATE INFO!!!! CHECKT DEN BLOG FÜR AKTUELLE INFOS!!!! PLEASE CHECK THE BLOG FOR UP TO DATE INFO!!!! CHECKT DEN BLOG FÜR AKTUELLE INFOS!!!! PLEASE CHECK THE BLOG FOR UP TO DATE INFO!!!! This page is for viewing/editing workshops. If you plan to host a workshop at the intersquat-festival please add it here and send a mail to intersquat-berlin_AT_riseup.net. Hier können die Termine für Workshops eingetragen und eingesehen werden. Bitte tragt euch hier ein und schreibt eine Mail an intersquat-berlin_AT_riseup.net wenn ihr einen Workshop halten wollt. Hier findet ihr Ausstellungen, die fortlaufend während der Festivalwoche zu sehen sein werden und/oder Termine, die noch keine konkrete Zeitangabe haben. Achtet auf Ankündigungen. Here you can find all events which haven´t a fixed time or take place during the festival week. Fr, 10.09.2010 Sa, 11.09.2010 Su/So, 12/09/2010 Mo, 13.09.2010 Tu/Di, 14.09.2010 We/Mi, 15.09.2010 Th/Do, 16.09.2010 {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px;" |When? |Where? |What? |- |11:00 | Linienhof Kleine Rosenthalerstr. 9 10119 Berlin-Zentral   U8 Rosenthaler Platz | Workshop D.I.Y.Metallschmiede / D.I.Y.Metal forge "Schweißen, Schrauben, Hämmern - für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene" - beginner and advance people welcome http://linienhof.blogsport.de/ http://pimp.so36.net/projekte/linienhof.html |- |11:00 | Treffpunkt/ Meeting Point: Camp | Workshop zur Gründung eines Gartenkollektivs - Objekt beim Liegenschaftsfonds vorhanden,- foundation workshop of a garden collective- place available by the Liegenschaftsfond besetzen und verhandeln eingeplant- squatting and negotiating included |- |14-16? |Camp | Workshop Konsens ist ein Modell zur kollektiven Entscheidungsfindung mit dem Ziel, möglichst alle Interessen der von Entscheidungen Betroffenen zu berücksichtigen. Im Gegensatz zum Mehrheitsprinzip, werden Minderheiten nicht übergangen, sondern in die Entscheidungsfindung integriert. Mit Hilfe des Konsensprinzip können Hierarchien abgebaut und Organisationen demokratisiert werden. Der Workshop soll aufzeigen, wie das Konsensprinzip in der Praxis funktioniert und welche Probleme auftreten können. Neben einer Einführung zum Konsensprinzip soll Platz sein für eine Diskussion und Erfahrungsaustausch. Welche Erfahrungen wurden bisher mit dem Konsensprinzip gesammelt? Welche Probleme sind dabei aufgetreten und wie wurden sie evtl. gelöst? - Consensus is a model of collective decision-finding with the aim to respect as many personal interests as possible. In contrast to the principle of majority rule, minorities do not feel overlooked but are integrated in decision-making. Hierarchies can be deconstructed and organisations can be democratized with the help of consensus decision-making. This workshop should show how consensus decision-making functions practically and which problems could arise. Apart from an introduction, there will be space for discussion and an exchange of experiences. Which experiences have been gathered with consensus decision-making so far? Which problems arose and how were they solved? |- |16:00 | Kadterschmiede Rigaer 94, Friedrichshain | Workshop Lock Picking (Please bring your old locks!) |- |18:00 - 19:00 |NewYorck im Bethanien | Info and Exchange: Community and Neighbourhood Gardening We would like to show our very young (1 year) community garden "Ton, Steine, Gaerten" just behind the Bethanien building (Bethaniendamm/Georg-von-Rauchhaus - see below) and exchange about neighbourhood gardening in the city. Currently about 50 gardeners are involved in the garden, a mixture of different ones. The development of the garden was very supported by a squatting action - see here: http://de.indymedia.org/2008/06/219923.shtml Main ideas of us are subsistency in the city, being independent from the authorities and breaking the barriers of our parallel worlds in the everyday-life in the city. We would like to exchange with you about your experiences and ways to achieve these goals. This will be a rather small meeting - since it is prepared only a few days before it is happening. You decide if you want to come - but you are very welcome and the sun flowers will shine!!! More on the garden: http://gaerten-am-mariannenplatz.blogspot.com/ We meet in front of the NewYorck in the Bethanien and walk to the garden then --- but you may join us later as well. The garden on the map: http://www.openstreetmap.org/?lat=52.5048&lon=13.424&zoom=18&layers=M |- |18:00 |Camp | Speech Wohnen und soziale Kämpfe (FAU)- Living and social struggles (FAU) |- |18:00 |Camp | Self defence workshop On Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday a common self-defence training will take place at the camp. The programm consists of an introduction in self-defence techniques adopted from Modern Arnis. The training is appropriated for beginners and advanced people and will be adjusted according to the participants. * defence against fist strikes (different punches) duration: ~2h Selbstverteidigung Am Sonntag, Dienstag und Donnerstag findet auf dem Campgelände ein gemeinsames SV-Training statt. Zum Programm gehört u.a. die Einführung in SV-Techniken aus dem Modern Arnis. Das Training ist für Anfänger_innen und Fortgeschrittene gleichermaßen geeignet und wird je nach Teilnehmer_innen angepasst. * Verteidigung gegen verschiedene Faustangriffe Dauer: ~2h |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 18:30 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Camp | style="vertical-align: top;"| Performance "DUO" - Dancer and a pianist 20 min. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 19:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Camp | style="vertical-align: top;"| Performance Marcel Aurange Spectacle comique : "Radio archéologie" 30 min Spuat or collectiv: Ex rue Ganneron |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 19:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Linienhof, Kleine Rosenthaler Str. 9/10, Mitte | style="vertical-align: top;"| Screening Documentary „Boom – The Sound of Eviction“ on the gentrification process in San Francisco during the new economy boom - and on a big variety of protest and resistance action against rising rents, displacement and evictions. (96 min., in english) Bad weather? Then we'll meet inside, in the Café in Linienstraße 206 and have the screening inside. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Treffpunkt/ Meeting Point: Rotes Rathaus (Station Alexanderplatz) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Demonstration Raus aus´m Kiez- rein in die City Gentrification- das ist kein tolles neues Modewort, dass durch die sogenannte „linke Szene“ und einige Lifestyle-Magazine geistert, sondern bedeutet Vertreibung, Schikane, permanente Überwachung durch Kameras und uniformierte und private Bullen. Für die meisten Menschen in dieser Stadt sind mittlerweile die Auswirkungen der Gentrification direkt oder indirekt spürbar. Sei es durch den eigenen erzwungenen Umzug aufgrund der gestiegenen Miete oder den baldigen, durch den Wegfall der Anschlussförderung für Sozialwohnungen oder durch eine Aufforderung vom Jobcenter. Vielleicht auch dadurch, dass ein Großteil der Nachbarschaft mittlerweile weg ist oder es kaum noch eine Ecke in der Innenstadt gibt, die nicht videoüberwacht ist. Um es klar zu machen, niemand wird etwas gegen die Verschönerung von (Spiel-)Plätzen haben und die meisten freuen sich auch über die Sanierung von Häusern ( z.B. Wärmedämmung) und Wohnungen - das geschieht jedoch nicht zum Wohl der Menschen sondern zur Wertsteigerung. Dass dies jedoch einher geht mit steigenden Mieten und stetiger Überwachung, das ist, was uns anpisst. Natürlich sind die Wege, sich dagegen zu wehren, vielfältig. Von Klagen vor Sozialgerichten über Mieter_innenversammlungen bis hin zu temporären Wohnungsbesetzungen stehen viele Möglichkeiten offen. Doch wir glauben es ist auch immer wieder notwendig, gemeinsam auf die Strasse zu gehen und zusammen unseren Missmut zu äussern. Wir haben eine Route durch die von uns gehasste, glasfrontverspiegelte , penibel gereinigte und nach Konsum stinkende Innenstadt gewählt. Da ein Großteil der Profiteur_innen in Mitte wohnt, wüssten wir keinen Grund, genau diesen gegenüber unseren Unmut nicht zu äussern und wollen deswegen mit euch gemeinsam am 16.9.2010 durch Mitte ziehen. Wir wissen, dass es zwar Profiteur_innen gibt, die Verantwortung jedoch im System begründet liegt. Solange es einen Wohnungsmarkt gibt, der kapitalistisch orientiert ist, solange wird es ein Interesse geben, dass die jeweilige Wohnung/ das jeweilige Haus steigende Rendite abwirft. Aus diesem Grunde sind Projekte wie der mittlerweile geräumte Umsonstladen oder das bedrohte Hausprojekt Liebig14 und viele andere Projekte wichtig. Stehen sie doch für eine Utopie jenseits des Kapitalismus. Eine Räumung der Liebig14 werden wir nicht akzeptieren! Mitte in die Suppe pissen! Start: 16.09.2010 vor dem Roten Rathaus Uhrzeit: 20:00 Uhr |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|21:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Köpi AGH | style="vertical-align: top;"| Concert "Global Parasite" (Punk/Wales) - "Rejected" (Punk/Wales) |} Fr, 17.09.2010 Sa, 18.09.2010 |- | | | Nazis stoppen! Gegenproteste zum Wahlkampfauftakt der Berliner NPD. Den Aufruf der Berliner VVN-BdA e.V. findet ihr hier: http://berlin.vvn-bda.org/?p=1189 "Wie schon so oft will die neofaschistische Berliner NPD am 18. September mit platten Parolen gegen ein gleichberechtigtes Zusammenleben von Menschen verschiedener Herkunft hetzen. Als Anlass soll das geplante Integrationsgesetz des Berliner Senats herhalten, um Ängste vor einer angeblichen "Überfremdung" zu schüren. Auf der Kundgebung zum Berliner Wahlkampfauftakt der Nazipartei sollen obendrein mehrere Rechtsrockbands die Berliner_innen mit Hassparolen beschallen, unter Beteiligung teils einschlägig vorbestrafter NPD-Funktionäre." Wir sagen Nein! Kein Platz für Nazis in den Parlamenten, auf den Straßen, Plätzen und Köpfen. ''Neonazis und Polizei halten Ort und Zeit noch geheim. Achtet auf Ankündigungen. '' Stop Fascists! Protests against NPD's election campaign (NPD=National Democratic Party (Germany's biggest neo-fascist party). Find the call for the protests here http://berlin.vvn-bda.org/?p=1189 Like many times before, the neo-fascist party NPD wants to agitate against an equal way of living with flat slogans. The planned integration law by the Berlin Senate should serve as an occasion to fan fear against an alleged "superalienation". Besides, a few neo-fascist bands should fill the Berlin people with hatred sound at the manifestation for the beginning of the NPD's election campaign. Some of them are registered as previously convicted NPD-officials. We say No! No room for fascists in the parlaments, in the streets, places and heads. ''' '''Neo-fascists and police are still keeping the exact place a secret. Watch out for more announcements. |- |15:00 - 19:00 |Kiefholzstr. 416-418 (Alt-Treptow) | Direct Action Schon wieder eine Mittelklasse-Baugruppe im Kunger-Kiez! "Wohnen am Hochdamm" veranstaltet ein Werbefest auf dem Grundstück, wo bald jede Menge Eigentumswohnungen gebaut werden sollen. Die lokale Kiez-Initiative ist total genervt von der Aufwertung, die die Bionade-Bourgoisie so mit sich herumschleppt. Steigenden Mieten sind die Folge und die Verdrängung aller Leute mit geringem Einkommen. Also warum den sozialen Konflikt nicht auf das Werbefest tragen? Es gibt jedenfalls keinen Grund, sich schick zu machen und die Hunde zu Hause zu lassen. Dosenbier hilft vielleicht auch, und hoffentlich gibt's vor Ort ordentlich Schnittchen abzugreifen. Middle class home-builders' cooperatives ar pretty active in upgrading Berlins district Alt-Treptow, establishing a LOHAS-lifestyle and causing higher rents and displacement of people with lower income. One of these cooperatives even claims (by a self-issued certificate) not to be responsible for any provable gentrification effect. A local residents' initiative doubts that and invites everybody to join the cooperative's marketing-party this saturday on the site in Alt-Treptow. There's no need to dress up: bring your dogs and canned beer - or what ever may spoil their party. |- |15:00 | Dresden, Alb ertplatz | Antifa-Demo "Es ist immer ein Angriff auf uns alle!" In Dresden und dem Umland kommt es seit längerer Zeit vermehrt zu Übergriffen durch Neonazis. In der Nacht vom 18. auf den 19. August zündeten bisher nicht identifizierte Täter_innen, die wahrscheinlich aus der rechten Szene stammen, ein Erdgeschosszimmer in der „Praxis“ in Dresden-Löbtau mit Brandbeschleuniger an. Nur 5 Nächte später warf ein bisher unbekannter Mann einen „Molotow-Cocktail“ in ein offen stehendes Fenster des antirassistischen Wohnprojektes „RM16″. Am Wochenende vom 28. und 29. August kam es zu zwei weiteren Angriffen in Dresden. Auf dem Stadtteilfest im Dresdener Hechtviertel, haben am Samstag Nachmittag 4-5 Neonazis einen Menschen zusammengeschlagen, sodass dieser mehrere Verletzungen, unter anderem eine Platzwunde am Kopf, davon trug. Darüber hinaus haben sie ihn, als er bereits blutend am Boden lag, mit einem Messer bedroht. In den Morgenstunden der darauf folgenden Nacht entdeckte eine Radfahrerin einen Brand an der Begräbnishalle des „Neuen Jüdischen Friedhofs“. Am 18.09. wollen wir gemeinsam und laut unserer Wut Ausdruck verleihen. Nach der Demo wird es in und vor der "Praxis" ein Fest sowie die Wiedereröffnung geben. Vokü, Musik, Getränke, Kommt nach Dresden zum Albertplatz! (2 Stunden Fahrt mit dem Zug von Berlin, Wochenendticket oder Umsonst-Mob-Rabbat) http://angriffaufunsalle.blogsport.de ---- Antifascist-Demonstration "It is always an attack on all of us!" In Dresden (Saxony) attacks by neonazis are getting more and more. In the night 18th/19th august they attacked the left-winged houseproject "Praxis" by setting one room in the ground floor on fire. 5 nights later a man threw a molotow-cocktail in a window of the anti-racist houseproject "RM16". At the weekend of 28th and 29th august a man was beaten to the ground at a street party. As he was lying bleeding on the floor, the fascists threated him with a knife. In the morning after a women recognized a fire on the jewish cemetary. At the 18. september we want to demonstrate with you loud and powerful to give our anger wings. After the demo there will be a party at the houseproject "Praxis" with food, drinks, music and a lot more. Also it is the reopening of the house after summer break. Join us in Dresden! (2 hours by train from Berlin, weekendticket for 5 persons - costs 5-6 euro each person, or take the "For-free-mob-action-offer" http://angriffaufunsalle.blogsport.de |- |20:00 |Camp | ''music ''tropisch buits crew '''muzik räp performance 30 min |- |16.00 |Reuterplatz | Berlin-Neukölln Reuterplatz | No Justice, No Peace – Konzert gegen Polizeigewalt In der Nacht zum Neujahr 2009 wurde Dennis von einem Berliner Bullen in Schönfließ erschossen. Er wurde wegen minderschweren Delikten per Haftbefehl gesucht und der LKA-Fahnder hatte einen Tip über seinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen. Also fuhr er mit zwei seiner Kollegen in das brandenburgische Dorf und fand Dennis dort in seinem Auto sitzend vor. Warum der Polizeikommissar Reinhard Rother das ganze Magazin seiner Waffe auf den 26-jährigen abfeuerte ist unklar. Fakt ist: Dennis war unbewaffnet und es ging keine Gefahr von ihm aus. MASSIV | B-LASH | BIG BABA | OMAR | AUSSER KONTROLLE | ISAR | MC SHAMMY| BLOCKWART | HOLGER BURNER| VERO ONE | ÜBERRASHUNGSACT |- | | | |- | | | |} Su/So, 19.09.2010 '''Mo, 20.09.2010